


Winter Moments

by Prudii



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Kree Religion, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Winter Solstice, skrull religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudii/pseuds/Prudii
Summary: The Wanda/Vision family celebrating Winter holidays. The festive  Wanda/Vision family fluff we deserve!
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru/Xavin, Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Moments in Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Jewish, so if I have not represented this correctly, please let me know! Mild content warning, Tony unintentionally, insults Hanukkah.

Wanda sips some eggnog and surveys the Avengers Christmas party. Tony spared no expense. The food is incredible and the decorations are extravagant. More importantly, though, her friends seem to be having fun. Growing up, Wanda had gone to few parties so this is nice. _I hope no one attacks._  
Pietro zips up. “Hey, sis, feeling the Christmas spirit?” He asks, sarcastically.  
Wanda laughs. “I enjoy the food.” _And the feeling of family._  
“Happy Hanukkah!” Tony pops up, seemingly from nowhere.   
Before Wanda can correct him, Pietro retorts, “Hanukkah is over, genius.”   
“It ended on the eighteenth,” Wanda tells him.   
“Oh,” Tony seems surprised for a second and then proceeds to put his whole foot in his mouth again. “So, you can celebrate Christmas too, then.”   
“Well, you could celebrate Hanukkah, too, but you don’t,” Pietro snaps.  
“I bet I’d do it better than you, Pietro,” Tony sneers. “You just have to light candles and eat donuts, right?’  
Wanda clenches her fists. _Tony’s just like this. He’s not trying to be disrespectful._ “No, Tony. That’s not how it works, any more than me drinking this nog means I’m celebrating Christmas.”  
“It’s just a joke. You also have to eat potatoes and spin a top thing,” Tony says.   
“You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?” Pietro replies with a dangerous edge to his voice.   
“Tony, leave them alone,” Steve says, walking up behind Tony. With his Christmas sweater, blonde hair and square jaw, Steve looks like the epitome of Americanness, but Wanda knows Steve has enormous respect for diversity and would never mock Wanda and Pietro’s Jewishness.   
“I’m just having some fun. You guys know, I was just joking, right?” Tony asks.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Wanda concedes. “Hanukkah is important to us, though.”  
“So, don’t mock it,” Pietro adds, sternly.  
 _I can still remember Marya and Django teaching me and Pietro how to light the candles. Hanukkah might not be the most important holiday, like Americans think, but it_ is _important._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision recalls holiday memories.

Vision has many good Winter memories from over the years stored in his memory banks. _There’s something about the holidays that makes humanity a little bit kinder. It is sentimental and illogical, but there is something incredible about teaching my sons to light the menorah or kissing Wanda while the snow comes down or giving gifts to the homeless._  
“Got you!” Wanda shouts like a child, as a snowball she threw hits Vision.   
“As they say, ‘it’s on’,” Vision replies, shaping his own snowball.   
Somehow, he winds up on top of her in the soft snow. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, his voice rasping into static. Wanda’s dark eyes are blown wide with desire. His mouth swoops down to kiss hers. He could swear he feels an electric current run through his body, when Wanda’s tongue invades his mouth. _I could stay this way forever._  
“I want to light the candles, tonight, Daddy,” Billy begs, his brown eyes, adorably wide. Vision scoops up son, relishing the fact he’s still small enough to do so.   
“It’s my night to do it,” Tommy insists, green eyes blazing.   
Vision calculates a 60% possibility that the brothers will start fighting. _They’ve done it at 50% of the nights of Hanukkah this year._  
“It’s Billy’s turn this week, Tommy,” Wanda says, coming in. “But I’ve made latkes and we have chocolate gelt.”  
“Yippe!” At the thought of chocolate, Tommy seems to forget all about lighting the candles.   
Later, after the candles have been lit and the treats eaten, Vision and Wanda look down at their two boys playing with the dreidel on the kitchen floor. “Our miracle children,” Wanda murmurs.  
Vision kisses his wife’s neck and feels her shudder. “We are so blessed.” _By what higher power, I don’t know, but I have two children and that’s enough for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latkes are potato cakes that are a traditional Hanukkah food.   
> Chocolate gelt are chocolate coins that are given to children during Hanukkah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy navigate their mulitfaith household at the holidays.

Billy sets the menorah on the table in his and Teddy’s apartment. _Our first Hanukkah as a married couple._ Teddy had come over and celebrated Hanukkah with Billy’s family many times over the years, but it’s different this year.

Teddy comes up behind Billy and wraps his arms around his waist. “Happy Hanukkah, babe.”

Billy turns around so he’s facing his husband. “You know, we have to figure out how we’re going to blend our holiday traditions.”

“Yeah,” Teddy says, slowly. “It’s not just Hanukkah and Christmas, we also have the Kree Festival of Lights and Kly’bn Day.”

“We’ll have to split our time between our family and your official duties in the Empire,” Billy comments. They split their residence between Earth and Torfa, where the new Kree/ Skrull capital is. “I still can’t believe I’m your consort.” He giggles. “It sounds so hot.”

“Well, you are hot,” Teddy tells him, earnestly.

“In all seriousness, we need to plan this out.” Billy takes Teddy by the hand and leads him to their sofa.

“I want a Christmas tree. Mom and I always decorated a tree. She really threw herself into it. I know now that she was trying to disguise herself as a normal human, but I still have good memories of it,” Teddy admits.

“Of course, we can have a tree,” Billy says. “Some people make Hanukkah trees. We could put some Hanukkah decorations on the tree along with Christmas decorations.”

“That sounds cool. I want to understand Kree and Skrull traditions more, too, though. I’ve been reading the ancient texts.” After becoming emperor, Teddy had granted religious freedom and the Kree religion was slowly but surely coming back and after millennia of oppression. “I really like the Kree idea of Ma’at,” Teddy confesses, shyly. “The idea that goodness and justice and divine can be found in all religions. Hanukkah can be Ma’at. Christmas can be Ma’at. That’s what the Festival of Lights is about.”

“That’s really beautiful Teddy. I like that.” Billy leans up against Teddy. “What about Kly’bn Day? What’s it about?”

“It’s about the dying and rising of the god Kly’bn. His cycle of renewal renews the galaxy, or so they say. I think it’s like what Loki says about stories and how they can be symbolically true and literally true.”

“It makes me think of the Phoenix Force,” Billy says, referring to the cosmic force that cleanses and renews but also destroys.

“Yeah, but more symbolic and less scary.”

Billy laughs, a warm bright sound that fills up the room.

Days pass and they plan their multicultural holiday season and try to avoid any diplomatic incidents. On the last night of Hanukkah, that is coincidentally, the first day of the Kree Festival of Lights, they decide to have a small get- together at their Earth residence.

“Hey, Billy, enjoying being a kept man?” Tommy races into the apartment at superspeed.

Billy feels his cheeks flame. “I am the consort of the Kree and Skrull Empires,” he says, primly.

“Of course, that’s what I said,” Tommy says, winking.

“Oh, leave him alone, Tommy.” Noh- Varr wraps a possessive arm around his boyfriend. “If anything, you’re the kept man. You live in my apartment. Billy was married before Pama, Kly’bn and Hashem.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Tommy challenges, although Billy thinks there is a note of longing in his question. _Why don’t they get married? It’s obvious they’re crazy about each other._

Noh- Varr actually looks flustered. “Well, you’ve never asked me either.”

Just then, Karolina, Xavin and Nico arrive, forestalling anymore awkward questions. “Everything looks wonderful,” Karolina tells Billy. “Happy Hanukkah and may Ma’at be upon you.”

“Thanks. And also with you. I always want to say may the Force be with you when I hear that but-”

“That would disrespectful,” Teddy finishes Billy’s sentence, as he comes out of the kitchen, bearing a plate of traditional Kree honey cakes.

“Those look amazing.” Quick as lightning, Tommy grabs three and stuffs them in his mouth.

Noh- Varr raises a white eyebrow. “You’re lucky I love you, because that was disgusting.”

“We need to pray first!” Billy screeches. “And I haven’t brought out the other foods yet.”

“Okay, Mom,” Tommy sasses back.

“Mom and Dad will be here soon, so behave,” Billy says, pointing a finger at his twin. He heads into the kitchen to retrieve the Hanukkah foods; challah bread, latkes and kugel. There were not a lot of traditional Festival of Lights foods; the Kree government had forced their people to eat only practical food for gaining strength to fight. Special treats were not allowed. But Teddy had found the honey cake recipe and excitedly prepared a version using Earth ingredient substitutes.

When Billy returns to the living room carrying the platter of challah bread, he hears Xavin comment, “I never thought I’d be celebrating an Earth holiday and a Kree one.” Nico and Karolina each entwine one of Xavin’s hand with their own. “I’m so glad to be here though,” the Super- Skrull admits.

Just then, the front door opens. “Mom!” Billy yells, setting down the platter on the coffee table and running to pull his mother into a hug. Then, he lets go of her to hug his dad. This is just perfect.

They settle in and Teddy invokes Ma’at to be upon their gathering. Noh- Varr joins in hesitantly, asking for Pama’s blessing. Then, Billy recites the Hallel and the V’Al HaNissim, thanking G-d for “delivering the strong into the hands of the weak, the many into the hands of the few, the wicked into the hands of the righteous.”

“That was beautiful,” Nico says. “Thanks for inviting us.” Despite her goth makeup, making her look kind of look like a scary ice fairy, Nico is very nice, Billy thinks.

“We celebrate the Winter Solstice at home,” Karolina informs them. “We’re kind of Wiccan, I guess.”

“I think goodness is in all of us. Hashem is so huge that no singular religion could contain all of his being, so different religions have some of aspect of his awesomeness, his Ma’at,” Billy says. He feels warm and happy. _I wish every day could be like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've gotten the Jewish stuff right!   
> The Kree stuff is inspired by Serq_ieh_dashret. Everyone should check them out! They are amazing!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereq_ieh_Dashret/pseuds/Sereq_ieh_Dashret


End file.
